Hermione Perr
by Beayuu
Summary: the day before Hogwarts starts , Hermione have quarreled with the great harry potter and his sidekick Ron Weasley, she too found out that she is a pure blood instead and she is changing her house to Slytherin.. “watch out hogwarts here comes the new Hermi
1. Perr?

Summery : the day before Hogwarts starts , Hermione have quarreled with the great harry potter and his side-kick Ron Weasley, she too found out that she is a pure blood instead and changing her house to Slytherin.. "watch out hogwarts here comes the new Hermione !"

Disclaimer : I dun own them.. if i do, the pigs will fly and Nick carter and Tom Felton will be mine..  
Author notes: sorry for the terrible mistakes that I made (if I made some i sure i made some..) Oh! i decided to end "I still" (dodges Eggs that reader threw to me)

* * *

**Chapter One : Perr..?**

"Hermione just SHUT UP!" harry potter yelled with frustration in his tone, glaring at her with that green eyes he have, while clutching his fist

"NO _YOU_ SHUT UP! YOU KNOW WHAT? IM TIRED OF ALL YOUR YOU-KNOW-WHO NONSENSE AND ALL YOUR "NO PARENTS " CRAP IM LEAVING "! With that Hermione granger walked out of the room slamming the door behind leaving that annoyed Harry in the room..

"HERMIONE GRANGER YOU COME BACK HERE!" Harry ordered with demand tone in it, yelling at the retreating back of Hermione

"do you think we gone too far?" ron weasly asked his best friend while looking at the floor somehow feeling guilty as Hermione disappeared down the streets

"no ron, I don't think so, even we have , she shouldn't insult me that way"

**--**

" mom? Im back.." Hermione yelled in through the emptiness and the pitch black in the house.

Then the lamp In the living room light up in the dark ,beside it was a figure sitting down with it's back facing Hermione,

"Mum?"

"Hermione my dear, you better sit down, we have to talk" 

she walked towards the sofa slowly yet hesitated to sit, something is fishy in here…

"Hermione.. your not a granger.."

"im not?"

"you're a…. Perr "

"a _Perr_? That sounds so familiar,.."

but she was cut off

"Hermione, you're a pure blood and.. and.. you are going to change your house in hogwarts.. we changed your name because um.. when the dark lord was defeated your dad thinks that we are in danger, so we both decided to disguise you into a muggle.. but I don't know why you are in Gryiffindor anyway.. but I wrote a letter to Professor Snape, and Snape finally convinced Dumbledor to change the house for you. " her mum explained slowly hoping that she won't explode.

instead of the yelling that her mum expected, Hermione smiled and slowly it turned to a grin

"it's okay"

"_what_? No "what the hell?" no "what would harry and ron say?" "

"please don't mention their name in front of me, they are blood suckers"

Hermione then hopped off to her room

This might be a good day after all….

**--**

The day of arrival to hogwarts finally arrived , Hermione looked at the trunk packed with new robes and books just like the 1st year of hogwarts…. She walked down the stairs , opening the door bidding good bye to her mum, she took a cab towards king-cross, throwing that super heavy new green suit-case that her mom bought for her, and stepped into the cab

"ehh miss.. where to?" the driver grunted unwillingly,

"king cross and make it quick" she sneered at him as she took out her make up bag

the car started and slowly ride across the street heading where the king cross is build, Hermione sigh to herself, this bloody driver can't just ride faster? She is going to be late! She kicked the back of the seat, yelling at him to make it snappy, but the car jerked in reply

"**OY**! Do you know how to drive? for god sakes!" she yelled at him

"a.. sorry mdm" he apologize

he stepped on and the engine starts again, it took 10 minutes just to reach to king cross ! Grumbling, she pulled out the suit-case behind the truck , throwing him the 9 bucks through the rolling glass, running into king cross, she reached platform 9 ¾ around 10.45 when she spotted the group of red haired idiots and the jet black hairedbastard.. she brushed across them as Harry shoot Hermione an amazing filthy look , she ignore him and went up the express, finally choosing a empty compartment near the end, snuggling at the corner reading a book. She was so into the book that she didn't realize that the compartment door slowly open up

"well well well.. what do u have here.." was the soft drawl

"Malfoy" she muttered under a breath before looking up

"why mudblood? Not with pottery and weasel?" he smirked

Hermione felt anger filling into her, she looked at him with death glare, he was wearing his robe, with his platinum blond hair thankfully quit gelling, and the pair of slivery _(I know some peeps says that it's Blue but I think Slivery eyes are more.. hot… a/n)_ eyes whichperiecing right into her brown ones

"for your information, I'm not a mudblood so you better stop calling me that " she gritted through her teeth still glaring at him

Malfoy walked in and sat beside him, leaning into her

"what about pottery and weasel?" he nearly whispered

"they and I is over, and what the fuck are you doing beside me!" she yelled, shoving him off "get out"

"Draco! Oh good you compartment..i can't find a bloody compartment in this bloody thing.." Blasie Zabini whined entering withhis curly black hair tied up in a pony tailand his indigo colored eyes "with Hermione?"

"you Slytherins Get out" Hermione exclaimed with annoy in her tone

too late, Blasie shut the door close and locked it, oh great.. I'm trapped between two fucking slytherins that soon to be my room mates.. agh!

"Okay granger.. care to tell what happen between you and them?" Malfoy questioned

Hermione rolled her eyes, she never knew malfoy is such a busy body

"none of your business Malfoy.. and if you don't mind, from now onwards I mind my business and you mind your own fucking business and very well just fucking hell leave me alone" she snapped

"Hey chill man!" Draco said with both hands up in defense

They finally managed to complete the journey in peace without fighting, but Blasie knew that Draco is checking Hermione out this whole time, they soon reached Hogwarts ground and step into the boat which are rolled into hogwarts Hermione and 3 other unknown first years are in the same boat, they reached the great hall as Hermione unwilling sat with the Gryiffindorks , Professor Mcgonalle _(sp?)_ took out the 3 legged stool and the list of names that are to be sorted

"Before I start, Would Miss Hermione Perr Please Comeup towards and have you resorting?" She announced to the whole hall

Murmurings and "who is Hermione Perr? I only knew who is Hermione GRANGER is.." starts across the hall as Hermione stood up , walking towards the stool calmly and jammed the sorting hat on her head

"hmm…. You will be in….. SLYTHERIN!" The sorting hat declared as pointing of fingers and gasps can be seen and heard

Hermione looked at Draco and saw the disbelieving face on, She walked towards the Slytherin table and sat right beside Pansy Parkinson the only empty seat.. the rest are for first years..

"hi pansy Parkinson" She self-introduced herself

"Hermione.. formally known as _mudblood_ " she replied with sarcasm dripping in the word 'Mudblood'

"oh.. so I guess you're a pureblood now huh? Hmm.. wanna hang with me?" Pansy Offered

"Sure" she nodded " you know you should seen the face on Draco when I was sorted into Slytherin.." she continued

"Neehh! I was too busy looking at Pothead's and Weasel's Face" was the smirking reply "it was priceless"

* * *

OKay.. new story .. new chapter.. How's it? **Review** Man. this plot has been sticking in my head damn long..

Written on  
07.12.2005  
Wednesday  
6.22pm..

Be sure to review and check out my erh.. Bloody Hell.story


	2. Draco Malfoy

Disclaimer: if I own , the sky will fall .. Oh look! The sky is falling! Oh shit it just "chicken Little" Movie Trailer…! _Mah yi ya hee! Mah yi ya ha! Mah yi ya Woo, Mah ya yi HA HA_! (break dances)

Author notes: here's chapter two and continue to review! You guys made my day… review respond end of the page..

**

* * *

**

Chapter two: Draco Malfoy

"Hey look there"

"Where?"

"The girl with the green bag! She used to be the in goody goody in Gryiffindor and she now is sorted into Slytherin I heard that she is a death eater.."

_"what?"_

It's the first day of class and there is already rumors starting, Hermione gave a quick glare at the 3rd years who are whispering and continue her way to potions, her steps echoed down the corridors and down to the dungeons, she slammed the door open and sat down in the table near the door causing many Gryiffindorks to turn their heads, even pothead, than entered Draco Malfoy, without warning he sat beside her

"Go find another place Malfoy" Hermione hissed

Sure she is a pureblood, sure she is in Slytherin but there is no reason to hang out with that complete blond gelled hair git

"You know Hermione you should really stop being such a bitch towards me," he drawled while smirking

"Oh so that's your plan? Go to potion, sit beside me, piss me off and call me a bitch?" she snapped

Draco was about to reply when Prof Snape came in, his eyes landed on the bickering couple and slowly walked towards the teacher's table, he turn around and waved his wand, a piece of list appeared in his hands

"Today we are going to make a Healing potion – '_zinibalton'_ anyone heard of it?" he started "you miss Perr do you know something about this particular potion?"

"It can heal you from coughing, sore throat, nose block, sneezing and fever" was the reply

_Stupid little dick, try to pick on me._

"Hmm. You did your homework. 10 points to Slytherin you will pair up and start in this potion and I will do the pairing" he sneered

Groans and curses can be heard as the Gryiffindorks shifted uncomfortably

"Hmm. let me see. Brown, Malfoy, Perr work with potter " Snape drawled as harry groaned and Hermione nearly let out a 'fuck'

Potter moved over to Hermione as she refused to move towards that Gryiffindorks table, they got all the information and ingredients after the rest of the class are moved into pairs,

"You get the ingredients Scar head," Hermione snapped at him

"Don't call me that Granger" was the furious reply

"It's Perr for your information and get your ass to the storage cupboard"

As pottery headed towards the storage cupboard after giving Hermione a filthy look, she took out her wand and jinxed the stirrer of his, he came back after a few minutes with hands filled with ingredients, without complaining, they start the potion steps, nothing happen much after that until when harry stirred the potion with that jinxed stirrer of his, Green smoke filled the dark dungeons with a screaming Longbottom and a smirking Hermione, it seems like chaos and he thought that he would die – judging by the fact that his moaning : ' We are dying!' , Prof Snape waved some of the smoke out the door before grabbing his wand, yelling an anti-smoke rather Unwilling, the smoke cleared and he eyed harry

"You boy! What did you do? And somebody make Longbottom Shut up!" Snape sneered

"Well. I err.. Stirred the potion with my stirrer and that happen" harry shrugged

Prof Snape took the stirrer, examining it carefully before putting it down

"Detention tonight at 8 for messing up the class with your _jinxed_ stirrer and 15 points off Gryiffindor, Class dismiss"

Harry was about to say that its Hermione who jinxed it but he kept his mouth shut, potion isn't the time to ague about a Slytherin.. Hermione packed up all her books into her bag and headed towards the door, but to only stop by.. Who else? Weasley and _friends_

"What the hell do you want?" She snapped giving them a disgusted look

"Why did you jinx Harry's stirrer?" Ron questioned

"It's for me to know and for you to find out and I don't think that you would find out so bugger off!" was the reply before pushing him aside, walking off

"Bloody Mudblood" He muttered under his breath when Harry cut in

"She's not a mudblood any more.. She is Perr"

"No way! Perr Family is famous for death eaters!" Ron's eyes widened at the news

Harry just shrugged and pulls him to the next class with the hufflepuff - Transfiguration

**\**

"Perr!"

The cold tone of Draco malfoy boomed across the hallway and down to the corridor following by the quicken footstep of his, Hermione whom was hugging her library books against her chest stop dead and turn around, throwing him a glare

"what do you want?" she almost snarled out

"A truce, now we are slytherins and you're a pureblood I thought that we can have at least peace" was the cool reply

Hermione eyed him suspiciously as he gave Hermione a smirk Jesus ! why can't he just stop smirking?

"you know malfoy, you should really stop smirking if you want to have truce cause one of these days Im going to wipe it off your face" she threaten waving her fist up at his face

"What do you have against my smirk anyway? Besides It's not _that_ bad. Why do you think that all of the girls go after me? I have my dear smirk to thank." He said still smirking. (lol I took this sentence from **Coyote Ugly **chapter –4 stalker by RONFAN – Credits goes to her I LOVE That story _a/n)_

"fine malfoy! Truce so from now on stop getting on my nerves"

Draco leaned in closer towards her with their nose tips nearly touching each other , his sliver metallic eyes stared deep into her honey brown eyes , she felt his breath hitting on her face ,

"it's Draco" he said huskily into her ears "my name is Draco"

* * *

**!REVIEW RESPOND!**

Ansy Pansy aka Panz – yup the sorting hat was wrong.. thanks for your review! And continue to review more!  
The Future Mrs. Thomas Andrew Felton – long name. Haha.. anyway snarls Tom Is minee…cough cough anyway.. thanks for the review! And continue to review more!  
wiishiin4mymiricles2happen- thank you for adding me in the "Fav" list! Love ya lots! Thanks for the review too and continue to review more!  
JonniBelindaandInuyasha- Thankz! I like it too.. I like the screaming part best XD thanks for your review! And continue to review more!  
TheRealDramaQueen817- Thanks for adding me in the "fav" list! Love ya lots! And yup all the ideals of "_Hermione is head girl, Draco is head boy would they get together_?" or " _will Hermione and Draco survive from doing (insert project here) ?_" it's kinda getting bored now.. so new ideals! And thanks for ya review! And continue to review more!  
Fan-Of-HP -  I don't have AIM (shame on me!) nor AOL! sigh add me in email thou.. Email : when u added me please tell me who you are.. I will get messed.. lol and thanks for adding me in ya "fav" list! Love ya lots! And thanks for da review! And continue to review more!  
pegasusbabi – lol yes! I determine that this time I _WILL_ (would you highlight 'will') complete this fanfic. I remember clearly that my sister have created the "behind these hazel eyes" and "never Gone" but she stop updating.. I could have killed her.. lolx.. Anyway. Thanks for the review and continue to review more!

-

lol.. erh.. review? whines like a small kid


	3. Sarcastic

Author Notes: OMG! I FINALLY UPDATED! (Blushes) please review… and sorry about the mistakes I made I know that I made some. Thanks a lot to JACKIE who beta(ed) this chappie for me

Disclaimer: whahahahhahahahah! I don't own. (LOL!)

* * *

**Hermione Perr:  
Chapter 3- Sarcastic.  
**

Hermione looked into the eyes of Draco malfoy and shiver went down her spine at once, she felt lost when she stared into the silvery-blue eyes of his and their eyes locked for a second, it took around a few minutes before she managed to look away, she then looked at that smug look on his face and at once she felt anger rising up to her chest like it's ready to burst any moment.

"Fine Dra-CO" She managed to say , although she said his name in a rather sarcasm way.

"Thank you for the sarcastic answer dear and I shall call you _Hermione_." he teased, saying her name in a seducing way

She hates to admit but she liked the way that Draco said her name. What she didn't know was he too like the way that she said his name.

"So.." that Blondie (lol a/n) interrupted her thoughts "Care to tell me what did you quarreled about with your so called boy-friends till it end up so badly?"

Hermione rolled her eyes slightly, she never knew that Draco is such a busy body, I mean, she don't really have to tell Draco what actually happen right?

Attempting to ignore that question, Hermione took the book on her hands and slammed it into Draco's chest.

"Be a dear and help me return this books to the library" she said, smiling sweetly that looked so out of character of her and broke to into a run towards the Slytherin dorm.

"But .. she.. I…. AGGHH!" Draco snarled out to himself.

The next thing he knew was that Draco is walking down the corridor towards the dorm after a trip to the library, in his mind was the encounter with Hermione and it kept replaying in his mind. Why didn't Hermione tell him what happened with that potter and weasel? He sighed and continued his journey towards the Slytherin dorm, after he passed through endless corridors, he felt that he just lost 10kg after walking that far.

How could Hermione do that everyday? He thought, exhausted, He yelled out the password, and when he stepped into the room he was only greeted by Pansy Parkinson's complain.

"How could you leave me alone with the idiots?" She complained "and Dracky? Why are you sweating like this?"

"For the last time pansy, it's Draco. Do **not** call me Dracky." He said, shuddering

"Sorry, force of Habit."

By judging of this sentence, you could actually know that Pansy doesn't like Draco like other story or even and perhaps, the future Harry potter books. They are matter of fact best friends in my story.

"You know, if you had a brain, You could actually walk away from the people you so call idiots ya know" Draco said amused.

"Oh ha ha, funny Draco! Pansy said sarcastically "As if you ever walked away from idiots before! What about Crabbe and Goyle? They're total block-heads!"

"Point taken." He smirked," by the way, have you seen Hermione?"

"She's in her room, why do you care about her?" she snarled out with jealousy dripping in her tone.

Okay, I admit. Not that best friends.

Meanwhile when Draco malfoy was quarrelling with Pansy Parkinson, Hermione Granger was found at her room sitting on the bed, looking through all the pictures on her hands. A tear found it's way down to her cheek and somehow her nose felt sour. Why did Harry and Ron insult her that way? IF Draco really wanted to know what actually happen that day, it all started out like this.

Hermione was roaming around the endless streets of Diagon Alley; she looked at the note on her hands and sighed. Harry always has last minute gathering at the last day of holidays, she looked around at streets trying to find the restaurant that harry told her to meet.

"Road 56; The Phantom Streets." She mumbled quietly to herself "Where the hell is Phantom Street?"

"Hey Hermione!"

Hermione stop dead and turned around but to only be greeted by Ron, he is wearing an ugly green sweater that made him look so chubby inside besides, he ran towards her and the way he ran looked alike to Goyle which obviously made him looked chubbier. Hermione stuffed her laughter inside her mouth, not wanting to hurt his feeling and smiled weakly to him.

"hey, do .. do you know where is.. is.. Phantom Street?" she chocked out, obviously trying to hide her laughter.

"What are you laughing at?" ron asked, looking at her suspiciously

"Pffhh..whaa? Nothing.."

"Phantom Street is down this street and turn left, can I walk you there?"

"Ah….Sure." she hesitated.

They both walked down the streets side by side, Ron looked at her "secretly" but he did not manage to do that, Hermione smiled secretly to herself, she knew that Ron had liked her for quite a long time now but he didn't have the courage to confess. When they finally reached the place, they were both 5 minutes late- thanks to Ron's craziness of running to the sport shop that currently had a 50 precentoff every broom.

"You are five minutes late!" Harry exclaimed once they entered the room that Harry booked.

"It was Hermione! She wanted to go over to the bookshop that had 50 precentoff!" Ron yelled, pointing at her.

"What?" Hermione snarled

"You heard me!" Ron snapped, sitting on the chair and pretending to huff.

"It was you that went to the sport shop that have 50 discount off for every broom!" Hermione argued back.

"It was not!"

"It was too!"

"You even said that Harry did not have the smarts to be in Gryiffindor!"

"What! "

"Harry I did not say that!"

"Well, I guess everyone does not have the smarts like you have" Harry spat out coldly.

"At least I did not complain about how _PAINFUL_ for the scar I have on the forehead!" she said with sarcasm dripping heavy in her tone.

"Oohh Hermione my scar hurttss!" She whined out sarcastically

"Shut up book worm! At least I'm not the one who starts crying when the results aren't all straight A's!" harry spat out with hatred.

"Ooohhh professor Dumbledor.. My scar HURRRTTTSSSS!" she continued her sarcasm, grabbing her forehead dramatically.

Harry looked at her with hatred filling him, without thinking he spat out the three words that will forever end their friendship...

"SHUT UP MUBLOOD!"

* * *

thanks to jackie that beta(ed) this chapter again. 

and please review )


End file.
